Faith to Fall Back On
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "I didn't treat my girl like she was mine. Yeah, I thought I didn't need her at the time. But I changed my way of thinkin' when she left. Yeah, I finally learned my lesson, but I learned it by myself." Sometimes, all you need is a little bit of faith. Punklee oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, Melly here. :] I haven't written a Punklee oneshot since mid-March, and figured that today was a good to write one! I own nothing. Punk and AJ both belong to the WWE, and the song goes to Hunter Hayes. Reviews would be lovely! Thank you!**

* * *

**Faith to Fall Back On**

* * *

AJ Lee was sitting in her hotel room alone. Usually she would be playing video games with her boyfriend of nineteen months, CM Punk. But he wasn't here because the couple had gotten into a fight last night, exchanged some pretty harsh words, and just like that he was gone.

But AJ knew they weren't over. Punk never said they were over when they were fighting last night. He never said that he wasn't coming back, or that he was done with her. He just…left after everything was said and done. So AJ knew that he was coming back to her.

At least she _hoped_ that he was coming back. If Punk didn't come back to her, she would be broken, and alone. AJ didn't fit with anyone like she fit with Punk. The two fit together like a Jello mold. Without Punk, AJ would simply fall apart.

Until last night's events, the couple had been perfect. Which doesn't make much sense to say since no relationship was perfect, but Punk and AJ…they _were_ perfect. And they were perfect for each other. Everyone knew that.

**People know that love is what they want, they get caught up and then it's gone.**

**They can't get back the kiss they lost.**

**They spend their whole life asking questions, not knowing what went wrong.**

AJ sat on her hotel room bed cross-legged, day dreaming. She was day dreaming about kissing Punk. Nothing beat kissing him. He was the best kisser she had ever come across in her life. Not to sound typical, but CM Punk was simply the best kisser in the world. No one could do what he did to AJ whenever he kissed her.

AJ ran her thumb across her lower lip as butterflies filled her stomach, and she continued to day dream about kissing Punk. She giggled when she imaged his scruffy beard brushing across her neck.

Shaking herself out of her day dream, AJ started to wonder why she was sitting her day dreaming about kissing Punk when she could once again easily make it her reality. She knew that it was normal for couples to have their fights, and when they had their last fight a while back, Punk had come to her and made things right.

So, this time around, AJ would go to Punk, and make things right.

She hopped down from the bed as she put on some black skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. She then went over to wear Punk kept his clothes in their hotel, which was in a rather messy pile nonetheless, but she knew where everything was. She looked through the pile, which was clean, and kept on looking throughout the pile until she found her all-time favorite t-shirt of his. It was his grey 'in Punk we Trust' t-shirt. It was her favorite t-shirt because she did trust in him. With her life, her heart, and with everything and anything else life would throw at them. Plus, on the back of the t-shirt, it said, 'best in the world', and AJ knew that he was. There was no question about that.

AJ brought the grey t-shirt to her face, inhaling his scent. He always smelled so good.

She slipped into his shirt, and shook her hair out, letting it fall into place. She then grabbed her hotel card key and her iPod before making her way into the hallway.

**But, then the answers that you know just prove you wrong, gotta have a little faith to fall back on.**

**And then all that you've got left is being strong,**

**Gotta find a little faith to fall back on.**

Punk sighed. He was sitting in Kofi's hotel room, and had been there since last night. The two of them were playing video games. And even though he loved Kofi to death, so much that he called Kofi his road wife, he missed AJ.

"Punk, man, why don't you just go and talk to AJ, because you know she would forgive you. She loves you, Punk."

"I know she loves me, and I love her too. I just wish that I could take last night back. I shouldn't have said some of things I said to her, Kofi. Sometimes I feel like I need slap myself across the face because of the things I say to her when I get mad. I don't mean to say them, and as soon as the words leave my mouth, I want to slap myself."

Punk sighed heavily, dropping his game controller, and placing his face into his hands. "I'm such an idiot, Kofi. AJ is the best thing to have ever happened to me, but I don't even know if she knows that because of the ass I am to her sometimes. God, I'm such an ass." The Chicago Native trailed off, and then continued to mumble to himself, shaking his head.

Kofi couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Relax, man. Everyone who knows you knows that you're a pain in the ass," he said, laughing. "But it's okay, because we all love you anyway. No matter how crazy you drive us sometimes."

Punk laughed along with Kofi, shoving him playfully. "Shut up Kofi, I'm not that bad."

**I didn't treat my girl like she was mine.**

**Yeah, I thought I didn't need her at the time.**

**But I changed my way of thinkin' when she left.**

**Yeah, I finally learned my lesson, but I learned it by myself.**

"I know, I was just kidding." Kofi smiled. "You're a pretty cool guy."

"Actually, I'm the best in the world. But close enough."

Kofi laughed, shaking his head, and getting up to turn off the Xbox. "Whatever man," he said, still laughing. He loved Punk like a brother.

Moments later, there was a knock at the door. Kofi opened his hotel room door to find AJ on the other side. "Hey AJ," he smiled. "What's up?"

AJ retuned the smile. "Hey Kofi," AJ said cheerfully, giving him a cheesy type of grin. "Is Punk here?"

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend?" Kofi smiled again. "Yeah, he's here, come on in, AJ." He said, stepping side to allow AJ to make her way inside. He closed the door once she was inside.

Punk looked up at AJ. Not so sure he was seeing things correctly. He couldn't believe that AJ was standing in front of him right now. He was relived though. "AJ…." He whispered, standing to his feet. "What…what are you doing here?"

AJ walked over to him. "I couldn't stay away from you, Punk. I love you way too much to walk away from you, or our relationship." She smiled warmly. "I couldn't sleep without you last night, but when I finally did fall asleep, I dreamt of you." She said matter-of-factly.

Punk smiled a warm smile. AJ was so forgiving, so loving, so caring. She was perfect for him, and he was damn lucky to have her.

'**Cause when the answers that you know just prove you wrong, gotta have a little faith to fall back on**

**And then all that you've got left is being strong, gotta find a little faith to fall back on**

**These days I'm not sure if I know what I'm doing here or where I'll go.**

**But, every night I say the same old prayer:**

"I dreamt of you too, baby." Punk whispered, creasing her cheek with his thumb. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for last night; I'm such an idiot sometimes." He mumbled, shaking his head. "But I promise not to be an idiot ever again. At least not with you, I can't say that about the rest of my friends." He smirked.

AJ giggled. "I must be special then, Mr. Brooks."

Punk chuckled. "You're very special to me, AJ."

"You're special to me too, Punk. You saved me from the hell I was living in until I met you. You're my savior, my knight in shining armor. You mean the world to me, Punk. I'm really happy I found you. That I met you."

Punk nodded. "I would've saved you at some point from everything, AJ. Because you're my soulmate, I was meant for you, and you were meant for me. I know that because of the feeling I get each time I look into your eyes, and you take my breath away completely."

AJ blushed. "Punk…I know people say that I shouldn't get too close to you, or fall too much in love with you, because I'll only get hurt in the end. But I don't care what they say. They don't know you like I know you. And to me, for me, you're perfect."

"**God, I don't have to see you. I know that you're there.**

'**Cause there were times I thought I wouldn't make it home.**

**But I kept a little faith to fall back on.**

**Yeah, and I've learned to put my trust where it belongs.**

**And I've gotta little faith to fall back on."**

Punk smiled warmly, tucking some stray hair behind her ear, and kissing her forehead. "How about we go back to our hotel room, watch a movie, play video games, eat junk food, and read comic books?"

"Hm," AJ thought for a moment. "Go back to our hotel room, and be a total nerd with the coolest nerd in the world? That sounds like the perfect date night."

"And totally cheesy," Kofi said, laughing.

Punk shrugged. "What can I say? She makes me want to be cheesy."

Kofi faked a gasp, putting his hand over his heart. "What the hell has AJ done to you? You aren't the same guy I knew my whole life. You've changed."

Punk shrugged again. "I haven't changed that much, I've just fallen in love."

**Cause when the answers that you know just prove you wrong,**

**Oh, you gotta have a little faith to fall back on**

**Yeah, you gotta be strong. Yeah, you gotta be strong.**

**And find a little faith to fall back on.**

Kofi smiled as he watched his best friend walk out of his hotel room with the perfect match for him. Punk was going to marry AJ one day; he just had a good feeling about it. Just like Kofi told Punk last night when he had crashed at his place, sometimes all you need is a little faith.

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely, and mean so much! Thank you! (: - Melly. **


End file.
